Some storage systems can provide file systems (e.g., make file systems available to connected hosts to write to and/or read from). In some storage systems, a file system can be storage pool-backed. A storage pool can be formed from one or more hardware storage devices (e.g., hard drives, solid state drives, etc.). In forming the storage pool, the physical storage space on the respective hardware storage devices can be collectively pooled to provide storage space. In some storage systems, a storage pool-backed file system can be a file system that exists on a portion of the storage space in a storage pool.
Expanding a storage pool-backed file system (e.g., expanding the storage capacity of the file system) can require providing additional storage space to the file system from the storage pool, formatting the additional storage space, and adding the additional storage space to the file system so that it is usable for storing data. In some storage systems, these actions can be time-intensive and result in a reduction of system performance when executing.